


泡泡茶

by HYUNNI



Category: bts
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYUNNI/pseuds/HYUNNI
Relationships: 國旻 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	泡泡茶

「啊.....！」

朴智旻捋捋因汗湿而黏在额上的头发，微微昂首，纤细且清秀的下颔线连着凸起的小喉结，至点着一颗小痣的凹陷锁骨窝，一体成形，既美好又美丽。

他张着腿，接受着别人下体的抽送，低垂的眼眸显示他的喜爱，嘴上的靡靡之音则倾诉他的舒服。朴智旻迎合那人的撞击，不停发出令人更加兴奋的叫声，那人也为了听得更多，上了朴智旻好几回，朴智旻当然也都接受。

因为他喜欢。

完事隔天早晨，朴智旻昏昏沉沉根本还睡不醒，昨日的枕边人便有事得先离开。他翻了个身，半梦半醒的呻吟，对方怜爱的摸摸他的头，温柔的朝朴智旻额上落下一吻。

「再继续睡吧，先走了哦。」

朴智旻哼哼笑着点头，双颊的粉红与丰腴的唇瓣相辅相成，整个人散发着甜甜的气场。在床上滚久了有点睡热，他便一只腿伸出被外感受凉爽的空气，过会儿又觉得正躺没有安全感，曲着身抱着棉被睡的。

等朴智旻睡饱滋养好身体后，看时间已是中午快下午一点。他默默叹气美好的一天又被他睡掉一半，一边照着镜子端详自己的脸。

虽然没化妆气色不算好看，但最近皮肤突然变好很多，害他连保养品都忘记擦还没擦，明明是晚睡族却一颗痘也没冒出来，朴智旻看着看着就笑了出来，捂着小嘴笑得像只猫咪。

心情很好的让眉眼眯成一讨喜的线，手指飞快的在苹果肌上点了两下，感叹爱情的滋润真伟大。

今天他有点懒，反正也没有什么预订，干脆继续懒一天也行。习惯性看看手机，通常他都会有消息的，但好像是在顺应他的心意，屏幕上一个通知也没有。

看来男朋友们最近有点忙呢。

是的，们。

朴智旻拥有复数个男朋友，经过他精挑细选跟清走幽灵人口后，令人可惜的只剩下七个，一周一轮回。

……本来应该也有十几个的，但有些不是突然回归正道，就是真的险些出人命的。

朴智旻赶紧逃掉并封锁后，换了新号码还是存在的这些人，便是他认为至少还可信赖的男朋友们。

不过昨天那个对他也有些若即若离了，也许近期又会少一个了吧，可朴智旻呢，虽可以说他完全不缺男人，但缺的又往往是男人。

会这样做不是因为朴智旻受过什么严重情伤，他仅仅是享受这种感觉罢了。

他喜欢被宠着被爱着，喜欢看他们被自己迷住，更喜欢男友们彼此知道但放任的默许。

朴智旻认为这些放任正是爱他的体现，就算哪天又忽然多一个男朋友，其他人也是笑着说只要朴智旻喜欢没有什么不好。

他甚至也泡过已经有了另一半的男人。他会觉得对女孩抱歉，但回过头来又满意于投送过来的爱意，轻飘飘的泡在里头。

他要每个人都爱他，即使到頭來他朴智旻是不属于他們任何一個的也一样。

尽管某些仍然是只为在他身上追求快感、来得快去得快的人，但他不在乎，只觉得扼腕般可惜。

毕竟，如果世界上存在前七个都没有空档的巧合，至少也要有第八个来陪他。

不怕一万，只怕万一嘛，一切的准备都是为了更好的未来。

「假如....」

假如刚刚那个也要走的话。

他敷着面膜，眼睛水灵灵的闪动。

得赶快再找新的呢，不然男朋友太少了，他会因为担心而吃不下的。


End file.
